


Hide

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Cutey pair, Hiding, Little Fluff, Lockers are a great place to hide, M/M, May have Sousuke x Rin mentioned, Modern AU, MomoTori, Pepper sauce in his drink, Romance, Romantic Comedy, What was Momo thinking?, because Rin was pissed, in the locker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo might just be in for it: putting dry pepper sauce in Rin's drink was the worst idea. What would happen if he gets himself in a locker, with his loving boyfriend, Aiichirou? MomoTori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Okay, so sneaking dried pepper sauce in Rin's drink wasn't the brightest idea. In fact, it became what was thought as a harmless prank to a deadly one. Rin didn't give him a chance to apologize—let alone run away. It seemed like, as Momo ran as fast as he could, Rin knew it was him and not Sousuke. How was that even possible, besides the fact the two were close friends? He ran three blocks around the school and nearly headed for the locker rooms inside the inside pool. Momo thought of passing this area, but he had a choice: run off to another place, risking any confrontations with Rin awkwardly and risk ultimate death, or head in the locker rooms and wait for who knows how long. The second choice seemed reasonable, despite disliking the idea of hiding from the threat... Well, it was Rin, plus he was extremely mad at him, so...

All thoughts aside, Momo dashed to the large building, entered—thankfully the door was unlocked—and ran past the hall and the pool and burst in without caution, only to catch an awkward moment with Aiichirou, midway changing into his normal clothes with just his shirt halfway exposing his whole bare chest.

Momo could pause and stare all day of the exposed Aiichirou. No, really, he could! His stomach flat and slightly showing abs after many hours of hard training, his flawless white skin gleaming as drips of water fell upon his skin, glistening slightly, and just Aiichirou himself…yet Rin was possibly tailing him right now. And that was the worst part, missing out on a chance to stare all day. Momo absentmindedly coughed and once Aiichirou looked up, he shrieked of embarrassment and pulled down his white shirt to cover himself.

Blushing and chuckling nervously he said, "Uh, look, sweetie-"

"Momo, what did you do? And don't call me 'sweetie'!" Aiichirou snapped shyly. Without explaining, Aiichirou knew he had done something wrong. He never ceased to amaze Momo.

"-I may have pissed off Rin," Momo continued briskly, "and I-I thought this place was a good idea to hide, so...can I hide in your locker?" He pointed at Aiichirou's locker, excluding his boyfriend's bewildered expression.

"First of all," Aiichirou said, "no way in hell am I letting you in. Second, what did you do that made Rin so pissed? Don't tell me you put stag beetles in his drink again!" One thing was certain: Aiichirou was stubborn when it came to helping him out against Rin. Why did he have to respect him than his own boyfriend?

"Okay...I may have 'accidentally'—" he, trying to lighten the situation, used quotation marks with his hands "—put hot dry pepper sauce in his milk... It was dare, I swear! Sousuke said if I could get away from it, he'd buy me new stag beetles and you know how much I love stag beetles! Ooh and he said he'd treat me for lunch tomorrow-"

"You can't be serious…" Aiichirou sounded disappointed; Momo felt guilty explaining the details, rubbing a sore mark left by Rin when he nearly caught him before.

"Well…I like stag beetles…" He whined a little look depressed. However, Aiichirou wasn't buying it.

"No reason to just flat out go and put some terrible stuff in someone's drink!" Aiichirou scolded him harshly. "I hope Rin is okay, though…" He mentioned sadly.

"Hey, worry about me!" Momo declared unhappily. He ran forward and, putting his hands on Aiichirou's shoulders, pushed and pulled back and forth uncontrollably. "I'm the one who's gonna get his ass kicked over some goddamn dare! Please, just let me hide in your locker for just a few minutes? Please? I'll be your best friend!" Momo stopped shaking him and felt like crying—Momo could just feel the tears preparing to come out in bursts of angst.

Aiichirou glared with fear and anger mixed into one, but before he could reply, before Momo could start shaking him again, before either could begin arguing, they heard a furious teen's voice coming unfathomably closer. Worst of all: they knew whose voice it was.

"…when I get that asshole," muttered a furious voice… Rin's voice.

"Did you check everywhere?" Said another's voice… Sousuke's voice…

Momo gulped and turned to Aiichirou one last time for forgiveness and another plea. However, in a quick and shocking moment, Aiichirou took his arm and then pulled the teen over to his locker. He was just about to push him in and close the door if it hadn't been for Momo taking him in, too. If he was caught, it was likely Rin might accuse him of hiding him—and he couldn't risk it. Aiichirou began hissing whispers, telling Momo to let him out, but once the door outside was heard opened, their mouths shut themselves and their eyes stared fearfully into one another's. From outside, both heard distant footsteps emerging into great, loud thumps. Momo held his breath, Aiichirou couldn't take his off of Momo who tried smiling yet seemed weak. Aiichirou was too furious to let Momo think he could get away with this but too much in fear keeping caught in such an awkward situation.

"Where the hell is he?" Rin's voice barked outside, furious and snarling like a dog.

"You think he's here, of all places?" Sousuke said nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Rin asked angrily. "He could be anywhere! But I'll look in every corner if I have to!" Then the unthinkable happened: Momo and Aiichirou heard lockers across their way open and close in shambling slams.

Shit, shit, shit! Momo thought in fear as the slams became close.

Aiichirou suddenly took Momo's hand and held it tight. Was this a final act of showing how much in fear he was? Momo at first was surprised but held his close. If this was the last moment they had, at least they will remember holding their hands. As the slams grew closer and closer, Momo's eyesight began to witness Aiichirou's worried face and he, although afraid, tried to smile. He even mouthed an apology in hopes for forgiveness. Aiichirou, however, lowered his eyelids and mouthed 'you owe me if we don't get caught'. Albeit to laugh, Momo bit his bottom lip and allowed some puff of air out his corner mouth.

"Did you find him?" Sousuke asked.

Crap, Momo thought, I forgot Rin's still here!

"No... Damn it!"

"Let's go somewhere else,"

"Fine..."

Then, with two pairs of feet walking off, Aiichirou and Momo could breathe in relief. Suddenly, Aiichirou tried to shake his hand off and push him across the locker, but one: Momo refused letting go his hand, and two: the room of the locker was rather cramped. Momo cheekily grinned, Aiichirou groaned unfortunately.

"Okay he's gone," Aiichirou said, "now you can go."

With his left hand, he touched the metal door and gave a push. But out of nowhere, Momo grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Then, before Aiichirou knew it, Momo slammed his lips to his and, after hesitating at first, began joining in the kissing session. Momo's right hand held Aiichirou's but started to touch his shoulder, leading slowly and somewhat torturously down to his back and then his butt. Giving it a teasing squeeze, Aiichirou growled unpleasantly and gave a scowling face.

"If he hadn't left," he said, "you would've been in so much shit."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be in deeper shit than you," Momo claimed cheekily. "You helped me hide, right?"

"Yes, but-!"

"But I get to hide here with you for as long as I want!" Then Momo suddenly kissed Aiichirou's sweet lips, which began to melt in linking with Momo's after some hesitation.

From the lips turning to opened mouths, they continued smacking each other's lips with great passion, and just a bit of heat as their hands resumed touching parts and pieces of body.

"W-wait, Momo-" between kisses and harsh breaths, Aiichirou was out of breath and couldn't control the sensational burst of desire burning inside. "Shouldn't we...ha...wait for-"

Momo ceased kissing his beloved and looked up, chuckling a little. "No worries, Rin and Sousuke are gone, so we can spend all day together." He began kissing his forehead to this cheeks and then his lips again. Momo's lips were feeling rather sore for pressing his lips so hard, but he just couldn't resist.

Rin won't find us for a long time... Momo thought passively, ignoring the thought of his threats coming to kill him on a later day. Maybe we might as well camp out for the night here. 

While Momo and Aiichirou continued their 'session', Rin and Sousuke sat outside the pool's building steps. Apparently, from their fruitless search-rather, Rin's search-the two wasted the time they had and were oblivious of Momo and Aiichirou's hiding place. Hopefully the two won't go out...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for taking the chance to read this! :)


End file.
